The goal of this resource contract is to facilitate the further development of schistosomiasis research. Besides providing research materials to investigators who could not reasonably work on this parasitic infection otherwise, it serves as a backup facility for investigators who have had problems with their own established parasite colonies. In addition to supplying schistosome materials, the contract will provide training and technical assistance to other laboratories on snail cultivation, parasite collection and host infection.